


A Voice Calls Out

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Shin-ah senses that Kija is in turmoil and tries to reach out and help his newfound brother understand that it's okay to feel uncertain.





	A Voice Calls Out

Shin-ah found Kija in the tent, staring down at his hand and frowning to himself. He wasn't sure how to react or what to say; Kija was always the one with the most confidence and now he was looking lost.

 

"Shin-ah." The sound of his name startled him and he almost backed out of the tent again out of habit, but something about Kija's demeanor drew him ever closer. He sat down next to Kija, waiting for him to speak again, but Kija just stared back down at his hand, drawing his knees up to his chest.

 

What was he supposed to do? He could feel for Kija and get the sense of him, something he was rapidly learning was normal and it helped strengthen the bond between them. He liked the feel of Kija the best. Warm and confident and absolutely sure that the connection between all of the dragons was a sure one. To Kija, the marks they wore on their bodies wasn't a curse at all, but something to be cherished.

 

Right now, though—Kija didn't feel that way inside. Something reminded Shin-ah strongly of himself and he reached out, putting Ao on Kija's shoulder as his first method. Ao was always best at comforting. Kija gave the squirrel an absent-minded pat, but didn't react otherwise. Shin-ah chewed on his lip. Yona was so much better at comforting than he was. Yona knew the right things to say… but she wasn't here at the moment.

 

Shin-ah didn't want to see Kija like this and he swallowed hard, patting his shoulder. "Kija….what's wrong?" he asked gently. Was it right to ask straight away like that? His cheeks flushed, what if he did it wrong?

 

Kija looked up at him, though and gave him a half-smile. "I… oh—I just, do you ever wonder, Shin-ah, what will happen if we are not strong enough to protect our Master?"

 

"… You've always been strong," Shin-ah tilted his head to the side, confused. He didn't rely on his eyes to protect Yona, but Kija used the strength of his hand (and badly sometimes, Shin-ah thought. Kija was too reckless.) "You always protect Yona with everything…"

 

"This time, though—she got hurt and I wasn't able to protect her all the way." Kija chewed on his lower lip. "What sort of dragon am I that I allowed her to get hurt instead of me? What use is my power if she doesn’t let me stand in front of her and danger?"

 

Shin-ah frowned. He wanted to tell Kija that he shouldn’t blame himself for Yona, but the black guilt of that ate him away too at times. He didn't even feel brave enough to use the power that made him one of Yona's dragons. If he used his power more, would she be more protected? "Kija does… does more than he thinks," he said finally. "Yona trusts you."

 

Kija nodded, but he still felt torn up inside and Shin-ah was at a loss, even with Ao nuzzling at Kija's cheek and trying to make him smile. "We all … look up to you," he said finally. There, that was one thing. Kija was the one that welcomed him so strongly, practically wrapping him up in the belief of brotherhood and connection.

 

Kija finally looked up at that, surprised. "What?" he asked, confused. The knots that Shin-ah felt inside of him were started to loosen. "Me? But…"

 

"You were with Yona first," Shin-ah fiddled with his necklace, nervous again. "You always welcomed us…me and Jae-ha and Zeno. You… always believed in it all."

 

"I—well—" Kija sat up a little straighter. "In my village, that's what I was taught—about Hiryuu and the dragons," he rubbed at his hand. "I had pride in it—that's nothing special, really—"

 

Shin-ah shook his head, glad the mask hid most of his embarrassed expression. He was saying it all wrong. "You wanted it… you never felt… it was a curse. You… you helped us realize—it wasn't a curse." He squeezed Kija's hand, much as he had seen Yona do for comfort. "You believed in Yona…as our Master, not just… our friend."

 

"But that's why!" Kija protested. "I should be stronger at protecting her."

 

Shin-ah shook his head more empathetically. "No. You need to slow down. You… you run into danger to protect her. But we… don't want to lose you. Yona doesn't… none of us do. Trust Yona, too, Kija." He bit his lip.

 

"Ah… you're saying I should learn how to restrain myself?" Kija sighed and shook his head. "It is very hard, Shin-ah. It is not just the dragon's blood that compels me to stand in front of her and make sure that she is not harmed. I…" His cheeks turned red and he stuttered so badly that even Shin-ah couldn’t make out the words.

 

Still, Shin-ah thought he understood a little.

 

"You shouldn't worry so much," Shin-ah said carefully. He turned his head to the side, peering through the walls of the tent and a little further down the path. "Yona is back and she… she isn't hurt." He helped Kija to his feet.

 

"…I am ashamed to see her," Kija admitted. "I was remiss in my duty—"

 

"No," Shin-ah pushed him gently towards the tents entrance, Ao hanging on to the collar of Kija's shirt tightly. "She is … she is still here. You… if you don't go out there, you can't protect her." He gave another gentle shove. If Yona saw him, she would do a much better job at reassuring Kija.

 

Kija paused before he went out the tent, hand resting on Shin-ah's arm and giving a squeeze. "Thank you, my brother," he murmured, before pushing out and greeting Yona and Hak, who had just arrived back.

 

Shin-ah was baffled; Kija felt better inside than before, but a warm spot lit itself inside his chest from Kija's words.


End file.
